


Unfraying Threads

by SonglordsBug



Series: Ties That Bind [2]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Modern Day, Reincarnation, found family is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: The circle four have recently regained memories of their lives together. They continue looking around their town until they find each other.
Relationships: Trisana Chandler & Daja Kisubo & Briar Moss & Sandrilene fa Toren
Series: Ties That Bind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674604
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Unfraying Threads

**Author's Note:**

> crossposting from stumblr

A few days after they’ve accepted their memories, Briar and Sandry meet up for lunch. Sandry is fretting about finding the other two when Briar looks thoughtfully out the window at the windblown trees. He tells Sandry that he’s got an idea and drags her outside midmeal into the wind.

He starts talking to Coppercurls, telling her all about where they are until Sandry gets with the program and joins in. After that, whenever either of them are in the wind, they talk to Tris, hoping that she’ll hear and be able to find them.

Meanwhile, Tris is getting cranky. When Daja finally gets her to talk about what’s wrong she explains that she keeps hearing Briar and Sandry, but since she’s still getting a handle on her powers, she can’t figure out what exactly they’re saying. Daja considers this calmly and then accepts it with a shrug and the comment that at least the others are almost definitely nearby.

Then later, when the two are watching TV and local politics come on Daja points at one of the politicians and asks “Does he remind you of anyone?”

Tris frowns and squints at the screen. “…Duke Vedris?”

The girls look at each other in surprise and Daja wonders if he has any family. A little research indicates that yes, he does have family, including a niece, but that she is very hard to pin down.

Then one day, while Daja and Tris are running errands, they stop at a coffeeshop. While they’re waiting for their orders Tris notices a young man in line with familiar gray green eyes and a familiar charming smile. She storms over to him and starts haranguing him about talking to her on the wind. He’s first surprised, then delighted and amused.

Daja follows after collecting their drinks, asking “Tris, why did you walk off…”

Briar interrupts with a “Hey, Daj’”

In the ensuing clamor, Briar throws an order for “the usuals” and they step over to the waiting area to continue their reunion.

When he picks up both drinks, Tris demands “Why did you get two drinks?”

Briar grins. “Well, I got one for a friend. C'mon, she’ll be glad to see you.”

He leads them around the corner to the store Sandry works at. The girl behind the counter greets him cheerfully and calls Sandry from the back of the shop.

As Sandry comes out, Briar calls out “Hey Duchess, brought some friends around.”

When the girls catch sight of each other there are many excited greetings and hugs. Soon enough the four of them are once again inseparable.


End file.
